


7 icons featuring each of the seven individually-transparent effect

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 icons - transparent quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 icons featuring each of the seven individually-transparent effect




End file.
